Player Killing
Overview Player killing is the act of killing other players for amusement, punishment or for money/loot. After the introduction of the Skull System, a lot of player killer, or PK, characters were created. These are characters that exist only to cause death and havoc. Most PK characters are made by higher leveled players and killing them can get you hunted. Tips to avoid getting playerkilled * Always stay near your friends or a large crowd. * Turn on Safe mode to stop accidental misclicks. * Carry UH, IH runes or potions so you can heal yourself if you get attacked. * Play on Non-PvP worlds, where direct player killing is disabled and every other form (for example Luring) is illegal. * Stay near a protection zone if you are weak or a low level. * If you see a lot of dead human bodies killed by other people, turn back. * Never walk into obvious PK traps. * Be on the lookout for stacked parcels or fire fields, PKs could be nearby. (Nowadays this is not a problem anymore, you can simply walk over stacked parcels) * Always keep Game-Chat open for warnings about PKs and lured monsters. * Don't make too many enemies and dont walk around insulting people; you can get hunted if you do. * Leave the spawn, if they were there first. * Don't KS (Kill Steal) by attacking their monster. * Don't beg for items - it frustrates people, and they might kill you for it. * Don't go near bags other people are dragging, the bags are often lootbags and you might get suspected for thievery. * Don't kill/attack people just because they're skulled, people could think that you're a Skullhunter, and if the player had a reason for his skull this could get you hunted. * Don't spam or in any other way annoy other players for no reason. * Don't attack another player's summoned/convinced monster. * If you are alone and someone starts following you, you should go to the nearest protection zone. * If you are fairly sure you will die by the hands of the PK, throw your backpack (and/or armor and weapons) into water/bin to stop the PK from profiting off your death, or try to hide it by hiding your backpack behind a tree or throwing it into a nearby cave for instance so you can retrieve it later. * Don't try to steal other's houses by bidding them at the last minute. This might irritate them to kill you. * Use Full Defense mode whenever you are not hunting. This will slow your HP loss in case you are attacked. * Use keyboard shortcuts for healing spells, runes and potions. * Don't use the keyboard to flee from the Player Killer. Instead, point with your mouse on the mini-map. This will give you time to think, call for help and even speak to your attacker. * Always be friendly and cautious. Avoid telling people what to do (for example, telling people to leave the area), for even if the player is a low-level, he might have the company or protection of a high level. * If you are premium, your chance of possibility of being attacked are reduced, also have addons and nice outfits helps you. * If you are a low level and have a premium account, hunt in a premium area as there are less player killers in premium area's. * On PVP-enforced servers, try not to walk on roads if you're a low level. Also, to avoid PK's that are standing outside of the depot there is a simple technique that mid-level mages can do. First use the creature illusion spell to transform into an Assassin, then use strong haste. Without closer inspection, you will appear as a level 80+, greatly increasing your chance of survival. * accept any precaution that someone is killing, lying or not is better to be cautious even more if you are low level. * If you are trapped by PK's, DO NOT DO ANYTHING THEY WANT! If they tell you to "use uh" there's a great chance of you using an Avalanche Rune. In this way you will damage noobcharacters and they will kill the noobchars. You will get Red Skull and lose all your items. * If the PK's tell you to pay, nine out of ten PK's will still kill you after you paid. It is suggested that you never pay. * If you see people speaking Polish, run to a safer place. More about how to avoid player killers can be found in Tibianews' article, Avoiding PK Attacks Guide PK Hunting In the worlds that PKing is allowed (PvP-Enforced Worlds), it is not suggested that players levels 15 and under attempt to PK. Levels 16 to about 55 can kill easily, but need to watch their backs for PK hunters or people who hunt and kill player killers. Anybody over level 55 can basically do what they want. If you want to hunt PKers, let you be warned now they will have friends that are a higher level than them. So hunt wisely. NEVER HUNT ALONE!!! If you hunt player killers, you need to have a hunting party of at least 4 people. This is especially true for the lower levels. (Anybody that is a level 100 of higher doesn't really need a hunting party.) When attacking PKers, pay special attention to the color of their skull. A White Skull means that this person has just attacked or killed an unmarked player. A person that has a Red Skull will drop everything they have regardless of if they are wearing an amulet of loss. Take all of it and split it accordingly. Be careful when killing someone skulled because he might have friends . PK Cities/Areas In general, the major PKing cities are Carlin, Thais, Venore and Kazordoon (although this varies on each server). Other PKing areas are the Dwarf Bridge, Amazon Camp near the city of Venore, Troll Cave near the city of Thais, Ancient Temple, Dwarf Mines, Rotworm caves southeast of Venore and any other places far from cities or safety zones. Use extreme caution while traveling through these cities/areas. If possible always travel by Boat or by Magic Carpet although if travelling to/from femor hills, be carefull as there may be pk's. But as the centre of the Magic Carpet is a protection area, run to there insted of risking a death by running to the closest city, this could well save a death. Another popular idea if you think there may be pk's around, is to always put your most valuble item in the arrows slot, so you will not lose it. If you are very far of a city you need to be careful many players follow you, whether they are low level or high level. Many PK targets are unknown players, so you have a larger chance of death if you are solo. Category:Game Elements